


Please Just Hold Me

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [12]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, Smut, but still smut, i leave the warning that i am not a smut writer, not very explicit, so if it's bad i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Please just hold me, El.” Quentin begged, breathless, beautiful, and gloriously naked under him.





	Please Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

“Please just hold me, El.” Quentin begged, breathless, beautiful, and gloriously naked under him.

 

There was nothing Eliot wouldn’t do for him, not when he was spread out on their bed like that, blushing and wanting. Smiling Eliot kissed Quentin’s neck, biting it softly, he kissed it again; alternating between kisses and bites, he then sucked the tender skin over and over again, leaving a smatter of hickies that screamed he was Eliot’s and no one else’s.

 

“Eliot.  _ Please _ .” Quentin squirmed under his hands, wanting more,  _ needing more _ . More pressure, more pleasure, more everything. 

 

He could’ve done that, given Q all he was asking for, but he so loved seeing him writhing in sweet agony; so instead, Eliot gave soft feathery kisses down his chest, his hands following suit. It was positively delightful, when Quentin pushed himself off the bed, trying to get some satisfaction.

 

“ _ You’re so beautiful like this. _ ” 

 

“That’s great and all, El. But I really need you to fuck me right the fuck now.”

 

Eliot took a second to appreciate the wonderful, prepared feast in front of his eyes, and then kissed Quentin, slow and languid. Biting Q’s lower lip, and making him moan, he finally answered, “I will baby, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
